Over the Horizon: Dawn
by Baron of the Night
Summary: Robin decides that if he is going to protect his team he can't without a little help from his old mentor, and what kind of advice is he getting from Alfred?
1. Changes

Hello everyone this is my third story. I have two versions of this story one Dick x Rae and the other Damian x Rae. Timeline post the end.

Raven, Robin, Beast Boy-16 years old

Starfire-17 years old

Cyborg-18 years old

* * *

Robin was sitting on top of Titans Tower looking into the horizon. The moon's reflection was in the sea and the city was shining in the distance. The sky was cloudy but not so cloudy that you couldn't see the stars. A soft wind blew that put stray hairs in Robin's face. He stopped putting gel in his hair and combed it out and let it fall down past his ears. He was awoken by a nightmare of a dead man and a fallen demon. The silence was broken by a door opening on the rooftop. It was a female figure.

"Couldn't sleep?" She asked.

Robin could identify that voice anywhere. It was the voice of the girl that he had saved from her father a few weeks ago.

"What are you doing up Raven?" Robin said.

"You had a nightmare and I came to check on you." Raven said.

"I'm fine but I think its time for a change." Robin stated with a blank look on his face.

"What kind of change?" Raven asked.

"I don't know." Robin said.

There was a long silence that followed after that. Until Robin finally said something.

"We should head back in, you'll catch a cold." Robin stated.

The birds headed back inside and said their goodnights. Then Raven did something out of character. She hugged Robin. Robin hugged back shocked but after that she went to her room without a word.

"Well that was unexpected." Robin said.

* * *

The next morning Raven woke up to the smell of waffles. She got out of her bed and combed her hair. She got in the shower and came back to her room and changed in her Titan outfit. When she went to the common room she was greeted with an argument over meat and tofu.

"I'm not putting that garbage in my system!" Cyborg shouted.

"Meat is murder!" Beast Boy yelled back.

Then suddenly a roll of duct tape had been cast over their mouths and Starfire turned to greet Raven.

"Good morning friend Raven! A joyous day is it not?" Starfire said.

"Hey Star." Raven said flatly.

She looked around the room and noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Robin?" Raven questioned.

"I believe he is in the room of training." Starfire answered.

Raven decided not to bother him. She floated over to the coach and grabbed her book. Then decided to go back to the table and take her waffles to her room to get some peace and quiet.

* * *

Robin was training with two sticks and some gauntlets. He was in furiously whacking the punching bag with the sticks and it burst open. Deciding that was enough training for the day, Robin went back to his room and made a call to his mentor.

"Robin." Batman said.

"I think I want to go on my own." Robin said.

"What's this about Dick?" Batman interrogated.

"I don't want to be Robin anymore, Batman's lapdog or lap bird or whatever." Dick said.

Batman stayed silent until Dick had finally said something.

"I want to be Nightwing." Dick said.

"Hmm, come to Gotham and we will talk about this more." Batman said.

With that Batman hung up the phone and Dick started preparing for his trip to his hometown. Raven saw Dick rushing off on the R Cycle.

'He's going back to Gotham.'


	2. Butler's Advice

Hello everyone I'm back. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I write these because I think other people will enjoy my ideas. If you don't or see a mistake I'll look it over and review it. I may not catch every mistake I make I'm still in high school. Other than that I will catch you all later and enjoy.

* * *

Robin returned a week later except...

Well one his name wasn't Robin anymore. Everyone stood in awe in the common room staring at the new and improved Robin. He had on a black suit with a blue bird in the middle, shiny black gauntlets and boots that were thick enough to carry his weapons. His utility belt and cape were gone and he had two metal rods instead of his staff. His hair was down in front of his face partially covering his eyes but he could still see quite clearly.

"Dude." That was all that Beast Boy could say.

"No way." Cyborg said stunned.

"Wow Robin." Starfire was staring a little too hard for Dick to not get uncomfortable.

All Raven could was stare. She noticed how the suit hugged his muscles better than the last one. The black and blue on him looked amazing and the hair put the cherry on top.

"So guys, what do you think?" Dick's voice was deeper which added to his mysterious aura.

"Robin dude. You look so bad ass!" Beast Boy started fan girling.

"I go by Nightwing now actually." Cyborg fainted and Beast Boy was foaming out the mouth.

Starfire was still staring like at him like he was some kind of god. He looked over and smiled at Raven. Raven's face turned red and she smiled bashfully.

"Well Raven?" Nightwing asked.

"It looks g-good." Raven stammered.

A loud beeping sound had interrupted their moment.

"Titans Go!" Nightwing yelled.

Everyone had gotten in the T-Car except Nightwing. Even he admitted he was anxious to try out his new toys. Nightwing hopped on the Night Cycle (I think that's what its called.) and accelerated into the city going twice as fast as the T-Car. When everyone got there Gizmo, Jinx and Mammoth were robbing a bank. Four of the Titans emerged from the T-Car.

"Where's bird boy?" Jinx insulted the team.

"Up here." Nightwing spoke.

They all looked up and saw him standing on top of the bank. The hive was even in shock.

"Titans Go!" Nightwing yelled.

Cyborg and Beast Boy took on Gizmo, which was really nothing. Raven and Starfire fought Jinx with ease since they double teamed her. The last one standing was Mammoth and he faced Nightwing. Mammoth charged at Nightwing and was landed into a wall when he grappled out of the way. When Mammoth recovered he was hit in the face with a metal rod stunning him. Then a flurry of punches and kicks were thrown at him that were also metal. He fell to the ground bruised and ached too much to move. The team just stared at their new and improved leader. He had never beaten Mammoth this fast. When they were all arrested by the police the titans went back to the tower. Nightwing walked in last.

"I brought pizza guys." Nightwing stated.

They all sat on the couch eating their pizza very slowly. The T.V. was on but something else caught their eye. They were all staring at Nightwing.

"Um guys?" Nightwing said.

They all stared.

"Do you want to see the suit?" Nightwing asked knowing they wanted to see the suit.

"Yes!" Everyone except for Raven said.

* * *

After everyone was done admiring their new leader's suit it was time to go to retire to their rooms.

"Goodnight _Nightwing!"_ Starfire giggled as she left the room and proceeded down the hall.

"Night Boy Blunder." Raven said as she proceeded to her room.

"Night Night bro!" Beast Boy said as he left to his room.

"Make some waffles tomorrow will ya?" Cyborg said as he left the room.

Nightwing stayed in the common room flipping through channels on the television. He saw Indiana Jones and decided that he was going to have to settle with that even though he wasn't a fan of it. As the movie progressed he was extremely bored but still not tired. He kept thinking of one thing. It never left his mind what the butler had said to him.

* * *

 _Flashback_

"Good morning Master Dick." Alfred greeted

"Hey Alfred. I need you to teach me some things." Dick said flatly.

"Ah, I believe Master Bruce is more suited to help you with-"

"Not with combat Alfred." Dick interrupted. "With other things."

"Oh, to impress the girl, Raven was it?" Alfred asked.

"How did?" Dick was in shock as to how Alfred knew what he did.

"It doesn't take a detective to figure out you fancy her Master Dick." Alfred humored.

"Well since you know anyway how do I impress her? I don't know a thing about this stuff." Dick asked.

"It's simple Master Dick, come, I'll show you how to impress the young damsel." Alfred said.

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

"Hmm, I wonder if-"

"If what?" Dick was interrupted by Raven entering the room.

"Raven! You scared the hell out of me." Nightwing said catching his breath.

"What is it Nightwing?" Raven said.

"Well since you're here. I was wondering if you wanted to do something." Nightwing said.

"Wait what?" Raven asked with her eyes glowing.

"You know tomorrow night? Maybe hang out?" Nightwing finished.

"Oh, sure." Raven said with a blush creeping to her face.

"Great, night Rae!" Nightwing gave her a hug this time and ran off to his room.

"Did he just ask me on a date?" Raven questioned herself.

'What does it matter? You want to go anyway!' A voice inside her head said.

"Shut up." Raven said to herself.

Raven went back to her room and got back into bed. Only thinking of her time with Nightwing tomorrow night.

'Maybe then I'll get to tell him how I feel.' Raven thought to herself before going to sleep.


	3. Date Night

Hello everyone, I know I haven't been updating these stories but I'm back and here's chapter 3. Please read and review but other than that enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Raven sat in her room pondering what to wear. This would be her first real date, and with the boy wonder himself no less. The empath was truly happy and the objects shaking showed it. She was looking through the closet for something to wear but nothing in her wardrobe stood out to her. Raven looked over at the clock.

"3:00 PM. Maybe I could go to the mall before its time to go." Raven said to herself.

Raven grabbed her wallet and headed out the door of her room. When she came rushing out she bumped into a familiar face.

"Woah what's the rush?" Cyborg said.

"I have to go." Raven brushed him off hurriedly.

"Weird. I wonder..." Cyborg trailed off to himself.

The half robot wandered over to his leader's room in hopes of getting some info out of Raven's behavior. It wasn't anything she said that was different. It was the way she said it that threw him off.

"It's sounded like she was excited." Cyborg whispered to himself.

Cyborg walked down the hall and went to Nightwing's room. Cyborg knocked and waited patiently.

"Yo Night? You in there?" Cyborg yelled into his leader's room the new nickname he came up for him.

The door hissed open revealing Nightwing standing the with his new outfit and his hair down.

"Cyborg? What's up?" Nightwing questioned.

"Raven was acting weird." Cyborg said flatly.

"Weird how?" Nightwing went on.

"She seemed... excited. Like she was a kid going to the candy store." Cyborg exaggerated.

"I'm sure she's fine Cyborg, I gotta go. I've got work to do." Nightwing pushed past him out his room and continued down the hallway.

"Something's definitely up." Cyborg said

* * *

 _A few hours later_

Raven had come back from the mall with her new dress. It was a simple black dress that exposed some of her chest and came down to her ankles. It had long sleeves and had some glitter on it. Not Raven's taste but this dress was definitely different from the ones she regularly saw. She looked at the clock and read the time.

"It's almost 7:00 he should be here any minute." Raven said excitedly. Her heart was pounding out of her chest, she felt weak just thinking about Nightwing. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her door. She slid the door open and it revealed Nightwing in a black vest and white shirt with a black bowtie. He had on black pants and shoes with his mask on.

"Ready to go?" Raven asked.

"Actually Raven I don't think we'll be going anywhere." Nightwing said.

Raven's heart broke as she felt rejection hit her like a brick and she began to look down with tears starting to fill her eyes.

"Why?" She choked out still looking down.

"Cyborg has got the team spying on us. As soon as we step out the tower he'll have eyes on." Nightwing said slightly irritated.

Her sadness immediately turned into anger after hearing that and was ready to kill every one of the titans.

"That metal bastard." She spat out.

Nightwing chuckled and eased her a little bit.

"Well, I guess we could just hang out here. I'm sure it'll be just as fun." Nightwing suggested.

"Sure." Raven said trying not sound too excited.

"Ok wait here I'm gonna go get some things ready." Nightwing said as he ran out the room.

"I'll be missing you." Raven said under her breath.

* * *

Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire were in a hotel room near the center of the city. It would be in the path of all the places Nightwing was taking Raven and they had a perfect vantage point to spy on them. With that and the trackers on the communicators they would be perfect for watching the bird's date.

"Everyone remember the plan?" Cyborg said.

"Yup!" Beast Boy said excitedly.

"Yes." Starfire said plainly. She did have a crush on Robin or Nightwing as he is now known as and Raven was going to be with him for the night. Starfire did respect their privacy but she felt as if this was different.

"How do we turn the air on bro? It's stuffy in here." Beast boy asked.

"I think its over there." Cyborg said.

Beastboy turned on the air conditioner and a note came flying out.

"Huh?" The shape shifter pondered the note.

"Guys a note just flew out the vent." Beast boy said.

"What does the note say friend beast boy?" Starfire asked.

"One step ahead. Nightwing." Beast boy looked up at Cyborg as he read the note. Then a mysterious pink mist had escaped into the air.

"Shit!" Cyborg yelled. He ran straight for the door but it wouldn't budge. Beast boy ran for the balcony but the doors wouldn't open. They were trapped.

"That rat bastard." Beast boy said passing out on the floor.

"Friends I do not feel-" Starfire fell to the floor just as the changeling did.

"Fuck you Nightwing." Cyborg followed the other two teens on the floor.

* * *

 _Titan's Tower_

"Raven!" Nightwing called out.

Raven came out to the common room and was greeted by the most romantic thing she'd ever seen.

"It's everything I hoped for." Raven said.

"I knew you'd like it." Nightwing said.

* * *

Well that's it for now everyone! Hope you enjoyed the story. Please leave a review and I will see you all in the next chapter. Peace


	4. One less secret

PLEASE READ- Hello everyone. I'm sorry for not updating my stories but I was contemplating ending my account and getting rid of my stories. Really I still am, although IF I do decide to quit fanfiction it will be after I finish these last two stories. I do want to say thank you though to the people who have reviewed so far and reviewers ChronoxMaka Writer and Lilac Shimmer as my stories would probably be garbage without their critiques. Thank and please, read, review, and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Raven was presented with a wonderful sight. The lights were off, only lit by candles and the table was covered with a red cover. There were two plates with silver ware across from each other and between them stood a lone candle. The food was on the stove whatever it was it smelled like heaven. Then to top it all off there in the middle of all of this stood the boy wonder himself. He wore a white shirt accompanied by a black vest. Below his waist were some black suit pants and black oxfords. He began to walk towards Raven.

"You look nice." Nightwing said. Raven could smell his cologne.

"Thanks. Nightw-"

"Please." Nightwing interrupted her. "Call me Richard." He then handed her a rose winking at her.

"Thanks Richard." Raven said blushing.

"Shall we?" Nightwing asked.

Raven followed him over to the table and sat down. Nightwing went to get their food and put salmon and penne and cheese on their plates.

"Bon appetite." Nightwing said as he put the food down.

"Wow, Richard this is good." Raven said.

"Thanks Raven." Nightwing said.

Raven was enjoying her food in silence until Nightwing spoke.

"Hey Raven..." Nightwing trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Yes Richard?" Raven looked up at him with her perfect amethyst eyes.

"Um I was wondering." Nightwing said not being able to keep his composure.

"What?" Raven asked innocently.

"How are you enjoying the food?" Nightwing said disappointed in himself.

"Its amazing Richard." Raven complimented.

* * *

 _Hotel_

The room was quiet. Three titans were in chairs bound to each other and their spots. They woke up to greet darkness.

"Dude where are we?" Beast Boy asked.

"We're still in the hotel room." Cyborg stated. "My systems telling me we've been out for an hour."

"The hour?" Starfire asked shocked. "What of our friends?"

"Who knows they could be anywhere." Cyborg responded. "Beasty turn into a mouse and get us out of here already!"

* * *

 _Titan's Tower_

Nightwing and Raven had just finished their meal and started to watch television. They were sitting next to each other on the couch.

"Its getting late." Raven said.

"Oh um okay lets go." Nightwing said. They walked out the common room and walked to Raven's door. They stopped in front.

"Thanks for tonight. I needed to get away from the others." Raven said.

"No problem Rae." Nightwing said.

"Can I tell you something Richard?" Raven asked.

"Anything for you Raven." Nightwing responded. Raven started to blush.

'Just tell him Raven you can do this.'

"Well its just that." Raven said.

"What?" Nightwing wondered.

"What's behind the mask?" Raven asked. 'Idiot!' She scolded herself.

"Do you want to see Raven?" Richard asked.

"If you don't want me to then that's fi-"

"If you want to see then kiss me." Nightwing said. Raven couldn't speak. What could she say? It didn't matter because she took his offer. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He put his hand on her waist. Raven pulled Nightwing in close. She gave him a small kiss on the lips. They pulled their faces away and looked at each other. Then Nightwing pulled her in again into a deep and sensual kiss. They were like that for a while until...

"Nightwing! Raven!" Beast boy shouted. He received a smack from behind the head.

"What was that for!" Beast boy cried.

"We were trying to surprise them beast brain!" Cyborg scolded. Sometimes Beast Boy's idiocy came in handy.

Nightwing and Raven separated and said their good byes. Raven retreated to her room and Nightwing had went to the common room to greet the other titans.

"Hey guys." Nightwing said. Starfire stood their glaring at him.

"So how did the date go?" Cyborg teased.

"None of your business." Nightwing stated.

"Forget the date Robot Chicken is on!" Beast Boy said. They rushed over to the couch but Starfire walked to the common room door and stared at Nightwing. He turned around and noticed her standing there with a look he couldn't identify on her face.

"Something wrong Star?" Nightwing questioned.

"No." Starfire said flatly as she walked out the room.

 _'I may have to keep an eye on her.'_

* * *

Raven couldn't sleep. She was shaking with excitement. Her thoughts were flooded with him.

 _'Oh Azar! Nightwing kissed me! My lips wont stop tingling. He told me his identity and he tells no one anything! I wonder how thing's will be from now on. Will he kiss me more? Can I kiss him? Can I go in his room? Oh Azar can we share a bed?'_

While Raven was thinking of Nightwing her hands wandered her body as if it was some unknown territory. She grabbed one breast and massaged it. While the other hand was in her pajama bottoms rubbing her pleasure spot.

"Richard.." She moaned.


	5. More secrets

Hello again everyone. I know I've been inactive for a while but I'm back so lets continue shall we?

* * *

Raven woke up in the morning with a small yawn. She sat up in her bed and looked around her room. A few books were on the floor and some clothes fell off of their hanger but no major damage. She threw the blankets off of her and got up for the upcoming day. She took off her clothes and got into the shower. The hot water was bliss against her skin. Raven began thinking about the events of last night. _'I will if you kiss me.'_ Why would he say that? She didn't have a problem with kissing Richard but he asked her to. ' _Maybe he feels something for me too? He did ask me on a date and everything but maybe it was just as friends. No then he wouldn't have kissed me like he did. I don't understand, maybe I should ask him._ Raven washed off with the soap and rag and looked down at herself. _'Never thought I would do that.'_ Remembering the thoughts of Richard she had last night. She stepped out the shower and put on a clean uniform. As she walked out the door she bumped into Richard.

"Hey Raven." Nightwing greeted.

"Hey Richard." Raven said back walking away.

"Something wrong Raven?" Nightwing asked grabbing Raven's hand.

"I'm fine." Raven said continuing walking away. As Raven walked away she could feel Nightwing's eyes on her back. Raven walked toward the kitchen and turned the stove so the kettle would boil. While water was being heated up she grabbed the things for her herbal tea. _'I should've asked him, why did I just cower away like that?'_ Raven continued to grab her mug and removed her kettle from the stove. She made her herbal tea and started to go back to her room. She looked down the hall to Robin's room. _'Maybe I should...nevermind._ Raven proceeded to go into her room and laid on her bed setting the tea on her nightstand _._ Raven grabbed her laptop from under her bed and started going on the internet looking for some meditation methods she could try. Her communicator buzzed and she looked at it roled her eyes and answered.

"Yes?" Raven asked annoyed.

"Hey Rae." Nightwing greeted.

"Nightwing?" Raven asked. "Why are you calling me?"

"I wanted to see what you were doing." Nightwing said.

"This communicator is for contacting team mates incase of an emergency or intel." Raven stated. "Not to see what I'm up to."

"Right. Still what are you doing though?" Nightwing asked.

"Did you not hear a word I just said?" Raven asked.

"Why can't we just talk?" Nightwing pursued.

"I'm busy that's why." Raven said plainly.

"You don't even wanna talk about last night?" Nightwing asked. Raven didn't respond.

"Raven?" Nightwing called.

"What do you want." Raven said rubbing her temples.

"To know what your doing." Nightwing said again.

"I'm hanging up." Raven said.

"Ok I'll come to your room then." Nightwing said flatly.

"Ok fine!" Raven interrupted. "I was looking up meditation techniques." A knock came from outside Nightwings door.

"Nightwing are you in there?" Starfire asked.

"You should get that." Raven said. "I am going back to-"

"She can wait." Nightwing stopped her.

"Why?" Raven asked.

"Well I'm on the phone with the most beautiful girl I've met." Nightwing flirted.

"Whatever." Raven blushed laying back on her bed. "What are you doing?" Raven asked this time.

"Just looking for new gadgets to use." Nightwing replied back. "Thinking of this one amazing girl I know." Raven blushed even more. A book flew off of its shelf.

"Got to go bye!" Was all Raven said.

* * *

Later that night after everyone ate they all stayed up on the couch watching television.

"I'm going to go meditate." Raven said walking towards the roof.

"I've got to go do some work on criminal reports." Nightwing said walking off.

"Wait Nightwing wouldn't you like to stay with us to watch the television?" Starfire asked.

"Sorry star got work to do." Nightwing said running off. Nightwing lied and ran to the roof as Starfire watched him leave. Nightwing ran up the stairs and opened the roof door and opened the door.

"Hey Raven." Nightwing greeted.

"Hey." Raven said looking away.

"Raven I've got to tell you a secret I've been keeping for a long time now." Nightwing started.

"Go on then." Raven said.

"Come closer." Nightwing said. Raven leaned in.

"Closer." Nightwing said again. Raven leaned in more blushing at their closeness.

"A little bit closer." Nightwing said.

"Richard what is it?" Raven asked.

"I have a crush on you." Nightwing said.

"Wha-" Raven was cut off by Nightwing's lips capturing hers. He pulled away from her.

"Richard I don't know if we should be doing this." Raven started.

"Well we shouldn't you're right." Nightwing agreed and Raven nodded her head and proceeded to leave.

"But that wont stop me." Nightwing finished. Raven smiled and blushed.

Nighwing kissed her again putting his hands around her waist. Raven wrapped her arms around his neck. The moonlight shrouded them in its radiance as their tongues danced in each others mouths. Nightwing slid a hand down to her butt and slapped it. Raven let a small moan out and blushed. She backed away from him.

"So that's your fe-" Nightwing started but was sent to his room through a portal.

"Note to self Raven likes being spanked." Nightwing said to himself.


End file.
